The Contractor will work on developing and documenting a reliable and reproducible methodology for the laboratory rearing and maintenance of squid (Loligo pealei) through two successive complete life cycles (i.e., from egg stages through sexually mature adults which possess axons of approximately 500 microns in diameter).